


Crazy Little Thing Called Love | Destiel AU Drabble

by guitarriffs (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Destiel - Freeform, Drabbles, M/M, trans!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 16:24:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3984826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/guitarriffs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm not really sure what this is. I just watched a Catfish episode that had been sort of similar, and I loved it, and this just came to mind. And this title was so hard to come up with, I decided to just settle for this magnificent Queen song that has very little to do with the story. Maybe I'll change it later.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Crazy Little Thing Called Love | Destiel AU Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really sure what this is. I just watched a Catfish episode that had been sort of similar, and I loved it, and this just came to mind. And this title was so hard to come up with, I decided to just settle for this magnificent Queen song that has very little to do with the story. Maybe I'll change it later.

Dean sits on one side of a picnic bench, wringing his hands and fidgeting nervously. He's late. God, it's past twelve so he's _definitely_ late. Maybe he's changed his mind about the whole thing, which Dean can't really be angry about. Their conversation last night had been a very revealing one and he suspects it had been harder on Cas than it could've possibly been on him.

He'd even dressed up for the occasion, seeing as this is the first time that they're actually _seeing_ each other in real life. Dean can barely get himself to believe that he hasn't known Cas personally forever, as their long hours spent on the phone at night and relentless texting during the day had made him feel closer to him than he has with nearly any one else before. It's ridiculous, honestly, and of course he's gotten the 'talk' from his parents: _Dean, don't speak with strangers on the internet,_ his Mom would say in that stern all-business tone of hers. His dad would just nod in agreement, sending the same warning Sammy's way. It's common sense not to talk with random dudes online, but there was just _something_ about Cas' Facebook post. He was a friend of a friend of a friend, and Dean had only seen the picture because one distant girl he knew from elementary school liked it.

Long story short? He'd been absolutely _gorgeous._

It was a simple selfie (Dean hates the term, but grew used to it as Cas had disclosed his interest in linguistics and how rewarding it is to see that the new generation of teenagers literally _made up a word_ ), taken in Cas' bedroom in a grey shirt and sweats. His hair had been black and all over the place, as if in desperate need of a hair cut, and his eyes are a sharply contrasted bright blue. A small smile played at his lips, causing the side of his mouth to quirk up and light crinkles indent the sides of his eyes.

Dean initiated conversation first, using the classic line, " _Do I know you from somewhere?"_ Even though he fully knew he hadn't ever seen him before.

But, Cas had been kind enough to respond and before either of them knew it, they were talking constantly for months. Nobody really knows about Cas, besides Sam because that kid can find out anything, and Dean never really _planned_ to meet up until their unusually tense conversation the night before.

Dean replays last night over and over in his head, praying he hadn't said anything insensitive or hurtful. He doesn't want to drive Cas away, of course he doesn't, and he needs to make sure he knows that.

Ten minutes later and Dean is losing hope. The park is empty and the dreariness of the day only serves to bring down his mood. There aren't any new texts from Cas and Dean is nearly afraid to send a message, not knowing or wanting to know if Cas even wants to talk to him.

"I'm sorry I'm late. Lawrence is a longer drive from Topeka than I had initially thought," comes the familiar voice Dean has heard a thousand times, and nearly whips around in his chair to see Cas standing behind him, hands buried in the pockets of a beige trenchcoat.

There's no difference, yet Dean's breath still hitches in his throat. He's stunning of course, and Dean hadn't expected anything less. All of the features he had observed via still image are now animated, as every few seconds, long eyelashes fall down and touch the bottoms of his eyes as he blinks and his hair- which is only slightly neater than it usually is- blows in the wind.

Dean clears his throat and stands rather abruptly, sticking out his hand. "It's fine. Dean Winchester."

The other man stares back at him strangely, and hesitantly takes his hand. "Cas Novak."

His touch is electrifying.

Cas pulls away and moves to sit across from Dean, resting his clasped hands on top of the wooden bench. He can barely meet his eyes, and Dean notices his insistent fidgeting. All Dean wants to do is take his hands in his and assure him it's alright, and that there's nothing to be worried about. But, instead he asks, "Why didn't you just tell me?"

Cas just chuckles dryly and glances at him. "Isn't it obvious why?"

"Not really, no." Dean moves forward, leaning slightly across the table. "It changes nothing, Cas."

"It sort of changes everything." He averts his eyes again and scratches his brow.

" _No_." That's when Dean finally grasps Cas' hand, surprising him and forcing him to look at him. "It _doesn't_. You're Cas Novak, proud member of the male faction of the human race as far as both of us are concerned, and the rest is painfully unimportant."

Cas blindly shakes his head, but doesn't try to move his hand from Dean's embrace. "You can't just _pretend_ that me being transgender isn't a big _deal_."

Dean's hands leave Cas' and reach up to cup his face. He could touch him all day, and Dean wonders why he hadn't though of acutally _meeting_ much sooner. Cas seems to lean into the touch, however subconciously, and Dean takes that as a sign. "I like you. A lot."

"Dean," Cas says almost-warningly, as if Dean needs to be 'warned' of anything. He wants this. He's never wanted anything more.

So, Dean leans in all the way and presses their lips together. He gets a small gasp of shock in return, but he can feel the tenseness leaving Cas' body as he slowly contributes to the kiss. It's nice and sweet, and displays the affection that the two have for each other, rather than wanton or raw need.

And Dean loves it. He loves Cas.


End file.
